All We Know Is Distance
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Smallville/Black Christmas cross. One day, Jason Teague meets Kelli Presley....


_AN: Alright, so I need to explain this one. I'd say this takes place about three years after the events of Black Christmas and during an AU of Smallville. Let's just say for the sake of this story, Jason didn't go all crazy because of his Mommy issues and those weird stones (yes, I realize how that sounds) and he left town. I have to say, I like this story quite a bit, even though it is kind of...strange. Anyways, read on!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Smallville, Black Christmas or any of the characters. I also do not own the songs in this story.

* * *

**All We Know Is Distance**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

_So give me something to believe  
'Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe_

-The Bravery, Believe

* * *

Have you ever driven all night just to run from something? Like, for instance, an ex-girlfriend with a tendency to take your heart and rip it into a million pieces because she was never really in love with you, but some damn farm kid? That was exactly what Jason Teague had done. Sometimes, it killed to be such a romantic. In retrospect, his life probably would have been easier if he had just let Lana go after that summer in Paris, but _no_, him and his stupid romantic heart just_ had _to follow her all the way back to that Godawful town. Well, fine. Whatever. He didn't need her. There were plenty other women out there who would want him. Seriously, he was a great catch. He was sure he could get a woman ten times better than Lana watch-me-flip-my-perfect-hair Lang.

Jason blinked.

Oh, who was he kidding. He was too much of a wimp to get a girl better than Lana. With a small groan, he dropped his head onto the steering wheel of the car and closed his tired eyes. Unfortunately, as soon as he did, images of his ex-girlfriend and her new farmboy toy raced through his mind. His eyes flew open and he scowled, climbing out of the car. He actually felt like smashing something. Which was strange, he was usually non confrontational. But, _God_, he really wanted to hit someone.

_'That's good,' _a voice in his head drawled smoothly, _'go with that.'_

Super, now he was hearing voices. Blinking against the setting sun, he ran a hand over his face and sighed. ''I really need a cup of coffee.'' When he lifted his eyes, there was a diner in front of him that he had been too lost in his own thoughts to notice before. ''Huh,'' Jason arched an eyebrow, ''I really need a million dollars.''

Nothing.

''Worth a shot.''

* * *

Have you ever cut yourself off from the life you knew? Hey, if you were the only survivor of a horrible Christmas massacre that left all your friends and your boyfriend dead then you would run to. That was exactly what Kelli Presley had done after that fateful Christmas night three years ago. They say big cities are the places where people go to hide from their lives, where people go to blend into crowds and pretend they don't exist. That's how Kelli liked it. Wow, she really was damaged, wasn't she? Once upon a different life, she had lived a great life. Great friends, great boyfriend, she had been in a sorority for God's sake! Now what? She was a...waitress in a shithole diner trying to run from all the demons that were chasing her?

Kelli blinked.

Yeah, great life she was living. Sighing heavily, she looked around the nearly empty diner and dropped her chin into the palm of her hand, ignoring the look Renee, the head waitress was giving her. She really hated this place. Nervously, she licked her lips and prayed someone would come in soon and get her mind off of that horrible night. There was some part of her that knew she shouldn't be thinking about that night, but it always seemed like, when she was alone, her mind drifted to the blood and the death.

_'You're too weak, Kel,'_ a silky smooth voice that only she could hear whispered, _'you really need to toughen up.'_

And now she was hearing voices. As if she didn't have enough to deal with, now she was going insane too. Running a hand through her blond hair, she looked around for something to do. Nothing.

Sigh.

* * *

When Jason stepped inside the warm diner, the bell above the door ding, ding, dinged and his breath caught in his throat. As soon as he saw her, standing there, a name came to rest on the tip of his tongue. The way the world seemed to refuse to stay steady for just _one_ second wasn't because she was beautiful, it wasn't because as soon as he had entered, their eyes had met, it wasn't any of that. It was because he knew her.

Except he didn't.

* * *

Kelli drew in a sharp breath that almost didn't reach her lungs and reached out, gripping the counter to steady herself. Oh, holy crap. Forcing herself to breathe, she tore her eyes away from the sexy stranger and pressed her lips tightly together. In her head, someone screamed a name, but she shook her head, pushing it away. This was utterly ridiculous. She had no idea who this man was, she had never seen him before in her life, why was she acting like this?

Nervously, she reached up and tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear and told herself to calm down. There was no need to have another break in her mental health. It had taken her two very long years to get over that fucking Christmas _incident,_ she was not going to ruin her record of no anxiety attacks for one year just because some guy made eye contact with her.

So she felt like she knew him, so there was this weird heat crawling under her skin, so there was an unfamiliar name on her tongue. So what? That didn't _mean_ anything.

''Kelli!''

She snapped out of her trance and turned to Renee, still looking slightly dazed. ''Sorry, what?''

''You got a customer.''

Heart hammering in her chest, Kelli swallowed hard and put a hand on her chest. ''C-Can't you take this one, Renee? _Please_?''

Despite the way her voice shook, she got no sympathy from the older woman. ''Sorry, darlin', I'm goin' on break. And by the way, this is what you get paid for, Presley, you don't get paid to stand around drawing your honey's name like a pathetic eighth grader.''

Kelli frowned, ''What?''

The older and most unpleasant woman crooked a finger at a piece of paper on the counter. Kelli folllowed her gaze to see that somehow, without even knowing it, she had written down the name that was swirling around in her subconcious.

''What the fu - ''

* * *

Jason slid into a booth, anxiously searching his pockets for a pen. Luck must have been on his side - an uncommon occurrence for him - because he found one instantly. Still slightly lightheaded, he grabbed a paper napkin and scribbled down a name without even looking. Although he didn't know anyone by that name, he felt like he should have.

How strange.

''Okay, take a deep breath, Teague,'' he murmured, ''you're freaking out.'' He managed a slightly shuddering breath and closed his eyes, trying to place the blonde. Did he know her from Smallville? Somewhere else? Maybe he knew he when he was a child. But, nope, every attempt to connect the strange and beautiful blonde to his life failed. He had absolutely no idea who she was and yet when he walked in that door and saw her, he felt like he was...._home._

How_ very_ strange.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up sharply, finding himself staring straight into blue eyes.

Startled by the intensity in green eyes, a small gasp caught in her throat and the order pad in her hands slipped from her grasp. It never hit the ground. Kelli swallowed and cocked an eyebrow, trying to breathe the right way. ''Nice...Nice reflexes.''

Jason turned his gaze to the object in his hands. Well, that was weird. Since when had he been so coordinated? He frowned slightly. ''Reflexes...y-yeah, I-I guess.'' With a small nervous smile, he handed her back the pad of paper and their fingers brushed.

Like a jolt of electricity, they gasped at the contact.

_''You want to kill me, bitch? Get in line!''_

Their eyes locked and they both held their breaths as an unfamiliar memory of an unfamiliar past raced through both of their minds.

_''Stop calling me bitch.''_

Feeling like they were on fire, Jason and Kelli quickly looked away from each other, trying to kill the growing weaknesses inside them. Despite the fact that her chest was rising and falling quite rapidly, Kelli somehow managed to regain what little composure she had and do her job. ''W-What can I get for you?''

''Oh, uh...'' He gulped nervously and his hands clenched into fists, determined not to let her know how they were trembling. ''Just coffee.''

''Sure thing.'' Kelli practically tripped over her own feet trying to get away from him and the confusing memory in her head.

As soon as she was gone, Jason dropped his head into his hands and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He was having memories of things that had never happened, he was feeling confusing feelings for someone he had never met, and his reflexes, usually sluggish and uncoordinated were suddenly almost like...like...well, like Clark Kent's. Sometimes, Jason swore that kid was superman. Something was definitely going on. And it had started the moment he had walked in here and locked eyes with her.

His eyes closed and a different kind of memory showed it's face. Soft lips against his, the smell of sulfur, the feel of smooth skin under his fingertips, his skin against hers, sweat beading on two naked bodies, and - _whoa!_

His eyes snapped open and his breathing started to come in wheezing gasps. Okay, that did _not_ just happen. That couldn't have just happened. He had never once met this girl and suddenly he was having memories of fucking her brains out in the back of some unfamiliar car? Finally, Jason managed to gain a little control back and breathed in deeply, ignoring the way his throat seemed to ache with that unfamiliar name once again.

''What the hell is happening to me?''

* * *

''Just breathe, Kel, come on, get it together.''

She managed to take a few gulping breaths as she staggered behind the counter, shaking hand reaching for the coffee pot. This was weird. True, a lot of weird things had happened in Kelli's life, all of them incredibly bad and bloody, and most of them left her wondering how she was going to get out alive, but this...this was a different kind of weird.

Just as she was starting to calm down, hands that weren't there snaked around her waist and lips that weren't real brushed her neck as yet another odd memory invded her mind. Fear was a normal part of Kelli's life, she should have screamed when she felt an unfamiliar presence. All she managed was a breathy whisper of a name she couldn't recognize.

She remembered the feel of plush leather seats against her skin, and his skin against hers and - _hello!_

Kelli gasped and nearly jumped a foot in the air. That wasn't good. Well....it was. It was _really_ - no! Bad! A blush crept up her cheeks and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. She didn't even know this man's name, there was no logical explanation as to why she just had a memory of screwing him in the back of some car.

''God,'' she whispered, breathlessly, ''what the hell is happening to me?''

* * *

When she managed to compose herself, when she was sure her shaking hands could hold the coffee pot, when she was sure she could control her klutzy nature, she slowly moved back over to him and tried to do her job. ''Here's your coffee,'' she cleared her throat and tried to be professional, however, her smile came out slightly wobbly and anxious. ''A-Anything else?''

Jason looked at her carefully and tried to talk, but for some reason, his voice didn't seem to want to work. Completely speechless, he simply shook his head and that annoying voice in his head cursed at him, telling him to _'just be a friggin' man already!'_

Kelli hesitated and then turned to go, ignoring the way the voice in her head screamed, _'don't walk away from him, you moron!'_

''Wait!''

Both froze at the sound of his voice. Slowly, she turned around to face him, looking a little weary. He blinked and bit back a small, embarassed laugh. ''Do I...'' He met her eyes slowly, green on blue, and had to swallow down a cry of that unfamiliar name that every bone in his body wanted him to say. ''...Do I know you?''

She shuffled uncomfortably, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest she was sure he must have heard it. ''I-I don't...I don't know, do you?''

''I...I feel like I should.''

Almost reluctantly, she bit her lip again and looked around the virtually deserted diner and then slid into the seat across from him, wringing her hands. ''This is going to sound crazy, b-but I swear I'm perfectly sane,'' she paused and thought that over, ''at least I-I think I am. Anyways,'' she reached across and grabbed the napkin he had wrote on and his discarded pen, scrawling down the name that the voice in her head wanted her to scream from the rooftops. ''Do you recognize this name?''

Jason looked at the name in her messy handwriting and his breathing hitched for just a moment, because he _did_ recognize that name. All his life, every dream he had seemed to revolve around that name. ''Yes,'' he finally spoke and when he looked at her, their eyes seemed to speak more then words ever could, ''I do.''

A relieved, beautiful, wonderful smile lit up her face and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. ''I'm not crazy.''

He couldn't help but let a grin light the shadows on his own face. ''You're not crazy.''

For some reason, she felt slightly more relaxed and smiled once again, blue eyes twinkling as she held out her hand for him to shake. ''I'm Kelli. Kelli Presley.''

Jason looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was the kind of girl who would make him fall for her and then yank the rug out from under him, like a certain ex-girlfriend of his. After exactly two seconds, he smiled and reached forwards. ''Jason Teague.'' Their hands touched, and....

_''I'm scared,'' she whispered, warm tears rolling down her ashen cheeks as she held onto his jacket tightly because she was afraid to let go. ''What if I can't find you?''_

_Gently, he pressed his lips to hers and rested his forehead on hers, ''I'll find you.''_

They both snapped out of their memory with barely audible gasps and dropped each other's hands. Shocked, stunned, breathless and slightly terrified by the emotions coursing through their veins, they both sat in a silence that was oddly comforting for a moment, trying to calm themselves down.

After forcing themselves not to leap across the table and tear each other's clothes off, she opened her mouth to say something, but a shrill ringing cut through and hung thick in the air like poison. Jason retrieved his cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. The screen read _Lana_. He forced his mouth not to drop open. Lana was calling him? Why? What could she possibly want from him?

''Aren't you going to answer that?'' Kelli asked, mouth threatening to curve into another radiant smile.

He probably should have. Lana could have been calling to say she was wrong and she wanted him and only him. She could have been calling to say she loved him. That was what Jason wanted. Right? He looked at the phone for a moment and then at the girl across from him. Finally, he shook his head and smiled, switching his phone off. ''It's not important.''

''You're not from around here, are you?''

''How'd you guess?'' He asked, dryly.

She laughed a little and then plastered a serious look on her face, looking at him carefully, like she was studying him. ''So...'' She leaned forwards a little, feeling more confident then she had felt in years. ''Are you running from something?''

He shrugged and followed her lead, leaning a little closer to her. ''Everyone's running from something, Kelli.''

There was silence for a moment, comforting and nice, and then she spoke, her eyes clouding over with slight wonder. ''You know,'' she mused, ''I don't know anything about you, I've never met you before in my life, but....I feel like I should know everything about you.'' She raised an eyebrow and pushed disheveled blond hair out of her face, distractedly. ''You feel it too, don't you?''

He nodded. ''It's an odd feeling. Definitely new for me.''

Their eyes met once again and chemistry crackled between their bodies, making them shiver even though all they felt was heat. Nothing else needed to be said, and despite the fact that they barely knew each other, despite the fact that they had never met before, they started to lean closer, because it was what the voices in their heads were telling them to do. Before they could touch, however, a harsh and cruel voice sounded and they jumped apart.

''Kelli! Stop your flirting and get back to work!''

Kelli jumped and sent Jason a nervous smile. Moment over. Quickly, she rose to her feet, sending an apologetic glance towards her boss. ''I should go. I-It was nice meeting you.''

''Yeah, it was.'' He watched her start to walk away from him, before he remembered something and called out to her. ''Hey, Kelli!''

She turned and for some strange reason that was totally foreign to her, something like hope built in her chest. ''Yeah?''

Jason held out the paper napkin and pointed to the four letter name he had written down earlier. ''This name....you...you know it, don't you?''

She looked at the simple piece of paper and her throat constricted, her stomach jumped and her head went all fuzzy for a second. Of course she knew that name. Every dream she had that wasn't a nightmare about _that_ Christmas was about someone dark and powerful with that name. Somewhat shakily, she managed a jerky nod and a slightly watery smile. ''Y-Yeah, I...I know it. I, um, I don't know why though.''

He shrugged and slowly, a peculiar, very un Jason like smirk crossed his features. ''Maybe we're both crazy.''

''Hey,'' she laughed lightly and to him it sounded a little bit like magic, ''as long as I'm not going 'round the bend all by myself.''

A strange confidence that was very unfitting in his life took over and he leaned closer to her. ''Has anyone ever told you that you have a really_ gorgeous _smile?''

She arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, ''Cheesy line, Teague.''

''Got you to smile, Presley.''

''Presley, now!''

Rolling her eyes, Kelli sighed and sent one last smile towards the stranger who felt like anything but. ''I guess I'd better go. Duty calls.''

''Right,'' Jason stood, noticing for the first time, how much taller he was. ''I should go anyways, it's getting late.'' Almost sluggishly, he started to reach for his wallet, but she caught his arm, with a soft smile.

''That's okay, it's on the house.''

One last time, their eyes met.

_''It's a strange feeling, this love thing. I never really liked it. I never really....understood it. Until I met you.''_

_''Are you saying you're in love with me, blondie?''_

_''I..I guess I am.''_

_''Well, that's good, 'cause I...I guess I love you too.''_

With a small, startling realization, Jason realized he really didn't want to leave Kelli. He shouldn't have felt that way, he barely knew her, it was just unfathomable that he felt like all he wanted was her. Maybe it was just lust, she was beautiful after all. But...it didn't feel like just plain lust. If he thought that was strange, he had no idea how she was feeling.

For the first time in nearly three years, she didn't feel afraid, or guilty. She wasn't thinking about that horrible Christmas, she was just thinking about Jason. How weird was that?

''So...'' He didn't quite know what to say, he just knew 'goodbye' sounded so final and every time he tried to say it, it seemed to get lost in his throat and he couldn't quite manage to spit it out. Instead, he settled for ''I'll see you'' and gently brushed his lips across her cheek. Their heartbeats grew louder and louder and the voices, the strange, impatient voices were yelling at them to hold on and not let go.

But they didn't listen.

The next thing he knew, he was gone, outside in cold night air and he was walking away. The voice in his head _did not _like that.

_'What are you doing, boy?! You can't walk away from this! You can't leave her! Go back! Go. Back.'_

Kelli wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring after him, frown etched onto her face, but she knew there were two voices yelling at her. Renee and the voice in her head.

_'Kelli, you can't let him go! You need him!'_

She shifted, biting the inside of her cheek. _No_. This was crazy. This was impossible. There was just no way. But then, her eyes drifted to the simple piece of paper that held two names that meant more then she thought possible and her heart leapt into her throat. The logical part of her told her that this couldn't be happening, but her heart knew it was true. ''Oh, my God.''

_'Kelli, go!'_

She made a move for the door, but a hand clasped around her wrist and Renee spun her around to face her. ''You listen here, missy - ''

''Renee,'' Kelli smiled sweetly and felt words bubble in her throat, ''do me a favour...'' And it didn't make any sense, because Kelli Presley was..._generally_...a sweet girl. But, she said it anyways, somehow losing control of the words that flowed naturally. ''Go screw yourself.''

Before Renee could fire her, which was pretty much inevitable now, Kelli was out the door. Have you ever noticed how the streets seem to glow after it's rained? It was a strange thing to notice, but that was what Kelli was most aware of when she ran out into the cold night. ''Jason!'' Her hair whipped her face as she whirled around, searching for him, like he was all that mattered. Finally, she spotted him and ran as fast as she could, before he could walk away forever. ''Jason!''

He turned, green eyes dancing with something she couldn't identify. She came to a stop in front of him, breathing heavily, unbelievably glad she had caught up to him. ''Kelli, what are you - ''

''Look, Jason, I don't...I don't do this very often, I-I don't do this at all, actually. I very rarely listen to the voice in my head...okay, I realize how that sounded, but I just need to know something, alright. So, shut up and stay still.'' She closed the space between them and kissed him.

And they remembered. They remembered _everything._

* * *

_''Why do you want us to win?'' His voice sounded slightly harsh, but housed nothing but curiosity as he looked at her._

_''Isn't it obvious?'' For a moment a small, haunted smile danced on her lips, but it was gone before it could light up her almost broken eyes. ''I'm not like them. I don't know why. I wish I was, but I'm not. I remember what it's like.''_

_''What what's like?'' Again, the corners of her lips curved upwards, and he found himself wishing she would just let herself smile. In the moonlight, her next words would haunt him for a long time._

_''Being human.''_

* * *

_''If I kiss you right now, will you push me away and call me some name?'' Her voice was barely a whisper, tinged with longing as she watched him carefully._

_He looked at her carefully, no doubt trying to decipher whether she was being serious, or just messing with him. When he saw nothing but truth in blue eyes, he swallowed hard and managed a small shake of his head. ''No...I..I won't push you away.'' And he was slightly surprised to find he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him._

_''Well...okay then...'' She took a cautious, slightly nervous step forwards and met his eyes. ''I'm...I'm going to kiss you now.''_

_He didn't say anything and stood completely still. Slowly, she leaned up and her lips met his, a second passed, and then their eyes closed._

* * *

_''I shouldn't love you, Winchester. I'm not...'' She broke off in a small laugh and turned her gaze to the starry sky. ''I'm not sure why I do. But you...you almost make me feel like...like I'm human again.'' She frowned thoughtfully and turned to look at him. ''Does that sound stupid?''_

_He shook his head and smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. ''It doesn't sound stupid.''_

* * *

_''Why do you want to go and waste your time with someone like me anyways?'' She asked, her blue eyes twinkling like stars._

_He shrugged and reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. ''You're like nobody else in the world, and I think....'' He took a deep breath and ruined the no chick flick rule. ''I think I'm falling in love with you.''_

* * *

_''Do you wanna da__nce with me?''_

_She laughed lightly and took his outstretched hand. ''Sure.''_

* * *

_''Baby,'' he shook his head and bit back a small, amused chuckle. ''You're stubborn, and you're rude, and it annoys the hell out of me that you're stronger than I am, but I still love you with all I've got.''_

* * *

_''You die, I die, that's how it works.''_

* * *

_''No,'' she cradled his head in her lap as he choked on his own blood, ripped away by invisible monsters. ''Baby, listen to me, you have to stay awake. Don't close your eyes, alright? Stay with me.''_

_A shaking and bloodied hand came up to touch her face for the last time. ''I..I l-love you.''_

_''No! Please don't leave me. Please don't...'' But it was too late, he was already gone, leaving behind a corpse and a broken hearted blonde who wasn't sure how to live without him. She was crying, a foreign feeling for her as her grip on the body loosened. She wasn't sure how much time passed, it felt like hours, days, but in reality it was probably only minutes. And then she saw her knife across the room, silver glinting in dim light. Logically, she could have talked herself out of it, could have found a reason to stay, but at the moment, her heart was in control, and she just couldn't seem to find the strength to keep going if he wasn't here._

_Grasping at some small string of hope that she would see him again, she crawled across the room and snatched the knife into her hand. Without even stopping to think of how stupid this way, without even trying to be strong, she plunged the knife straight into her already broken heart._

* * *

_''We're in hell, short bus!'' She threw her arms up in the air dramatically and glared at him. ''You've turned us into Romeo and Juliet with monsters!''_

_''Me? Hey, you could have chosen to stay alive.''_

_She sighed and crossed her arms, closing her eyes briefly. When he saw the emotion threatening to overflow in her eyes, he crossed the distance and pulled her into his arms. ''We're going to get out eventually,'' he whispered softly, ''we can do this. We can find each other again.''_

* * *

_''Promise you'll find me?'' Her question was laced with desperation. They knew they couldn't out run torture, mayhem and destruction forever. Not even if they were together. They were going to have to go on the rack eventually, there was no stopping it._

_Before they could be torn away from each other, he brought his lips to hers one last time and promised her. ''I'll always find you.''_

* * *

They stumbled away from each other, both breathless and dizzy as memories of different lives came crashing down on them. It was the most peculiar feeling, like being split down the middle. They knew they should have felt like Jason Teague and Kelli Presley but...they just didn't.

Not really.

Not anymore.

They felt different. Stronger. Faster. Confident. Fearless. _Loved._

They really did it. It had taken twenty-five years in different lives, miles and miles away, knowing they were both meant for more then the lives they were living. It had taken twenty-five years apart, but they had done it. They had found each other.

Slowly, they both looked up at the same time and green met blue, promises of forever and ever dancing between them.

''Dean?''

''Ruby?''

* * *

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

-The Fray, You Found Me

**end**

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, anyone want the full story? Okay, here is is. Basically, Dean and Ruby met, (like in the show) fell in love, the hell hounds tore him apart, she killed herself, they made a promise to each other when they were in hell that when they got out they would find each other. When they got out, they went into the bodies of two expecting mother's and they were born as Jason Teague and Kelli Presley. Somewhere along the way, they lost their memory of their previous lives, but always knew they were meant for something more then what they were currently living for. Yep! That's the story. Just like Romeo and Juliet, with monsters and possession and all that jazz. **_**Anyways**_**, did anyone catch the little**_** Notebook **_**line I threw in there in the flashback scene? Hope this story was good and not to hard to follow.**

**Kisses, Becks**


End file.
